Addicted to Love
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: A oneshot about austin apologising and did i mention its all'ys Birthday.


Sonic Boom was over flowing with customers. Seeing that school was starting up again many parents where buying orchestra and band instruments.

Ally Dawson was about to snap at a customer for changing their mind for the umpteenth time, when internet sensation Austin Moon walked through the doors. He immediately noticed the crowd and searched for Ally, who he found behind the counter.

"Hey Ally." Austin gave her his signature smile, the one he subconsciously saved for her.

"Not now, Austin." Ally informed him distractedly.

"I was going to he-" the pop star was interrupted by the much shorter brunet.

"Please help, this is insane."

Within the hour the crowd finally dwindled down to a manageable rate, mostly thanks to Austin. When it finally came time to close the shop both teens where exhausted.

Austin walked over to the counter, where Ally was cleaning something sticky, and was about to suggest something when she beat him to the point.

"After I'm done I'm taking a nap. Then, and only then, will I write your new song, okay?" She stopped working so she could see his reaction.

"You read my mind Ally-cat." He started towards the stairs.  
Ally turned around, wondering where he was heading off to.

"Where are you headed?"

He gave her an innocent look before explaining why he was headed to the practice room.

"I was going to set up for your nap, I'm actually not that tired…" He started to mumble.

Ally thought that this was way too cute, even if was a sixteen year old kid, he acted like he was five sometimes.

"Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes." As soon as Austin moon heard this he raced upstairs to get everything ready for his girl, even if they didn't realize that they were each other's forever and always.

Ally's POV

After cleaning up I headed to the practice room for my promised, and well deserved, nap. Austin was there, as expected, though he was staring at something. Sneaking closer I realized it was my song book/journal.

"Austin, do not touch my book." I instructed cautiously, as though coaxing a small child not to break something.

He didn't say anything as he turned around. There was a glimmer of guilt, disbelief, and apology in his hazel eyes.

"You read my book, didn't you?" I asked him in a whisper, anger building up in my veins.

"Ally, I am ever so sorry. I had no idea, especially, about your mom. I shouldn't have read that." He truly was sorry, that was clear. But, his actions where practically a sin to me and somehow I wound up hitting him until I collapsed from the exhaustion and total betrayal.

"Now, you know about my mom." Was all I could get out before he picked me up off the floor and placed my gently on the couch.

"Yeah, I am so sorry. For everything and I deserved all the bruises that you gave me." I knew he was joking about the bruises part though.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't stay mad at him for long, particularly, when he was potentially hurt.

"You are stronger than you appear All's, though my arm is a tad sore." He winced a little as he pulled up his sleeve to assess the damage.

Thank goodness he wasn't actually hurt. It was then that I realized how close we got sitting on the couch. Somehow we managed to get even closer then when writing songs, which caused me to flush an embarrassing shade of crimson.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked cautiously, oblivious to the space, or lake thereof, between us.

"Uh… I will be, j-just really tired I suppose." I half stuttered.

"I'll let you sleep then." He stood up, taking his warmth with him.

Austin gave me that special smile of his, though it was edged with an emotion that I haven't seen on him and I couldn't place. I pulled myself under the blanket and quickly found myself in dreamland.

Austin's POV

Okay, so I really feel bad about my impulsive decision to read her sacred book, what she doesn't know is that I also read her most recent post. Now, it repeats over and over in my head.

"_Journal/songbook,  
this sounds weird, even to me, and I'm the one writing it! You know Austin, the spontaneous rock-star that literally flipped my world upside-down, yeah, him. Well, it seems that I can't stop thinking about him, in a definitely way more than friends sort of way. I know he doesn't like me back, I mean he turned himself orange and sweaty as to keep our friendship just that, a friendship. Man, this is going to drive me nuts.  
Ally D."_

Yeah, I did that, though by the end of the day it was to save our friendship instead me not liking her that way. Because, I do like her like that, even more than that actually. That is why I came up with my brilliantly romantic plan.

I ran downstairs after finding a box of candles and a small table, which I wasn't expecting to find at a music store. I carefully set them up around the main area of the shop and went to my house to grab a nice meal, courtesy of my gracious mother, who completely understands my dilemma. I ran back to Sonic Boom and get there just as it started to rain.

It has been about three hours since Ally started her nap and upon my return she appeared to be having a nightmare. I rushed over to her small form and whispered encouraging words in her ear.

"Ally, Ally-cat, it's okay." I placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Austin, where are you?" She asked, though it was obvious she was still dreaming.

"I'm right here, I'm always here. Now, wake up sleepy head." I shook her gently, this did the trick.

"Austin, why in the world did you wake me up?" Her deliciously brown eyes glowered at me.

"You were having a nightmare; do you want to talk about it?" I gave her a small smile, getting nervous. "Come downstairs, I have something for you."

I stood up and offered her my hand, which she took after slight hesitation. It was really hard to ignore the fact that her hand fit perfectly in mine, that and they were really soft.

Ally's POV

Austin pulled me lightly from the practice room and I would have been an idiot to not see what he did. Candles, flower petals, and a small table set for two.

"Wha-wha-, Austin?" I glanced at my unnaturally flustered friend.

"Yeah?" He started to rub the back of his neck with his free hand.

Austin was the perfect gentleman, though; it took me a while to find my voice.

"Why did you do all this?" He started blushing.

"For one, I thought it would be a special way to celebrate your sixteenth birthday. Second, it's an apology for reading your book, again, so sorry. Third, I will tell you in the best possible way, but, in a few minutes." Austin smiled at me and I could feel myself flush as my heart beat increased.

"We'll you're forgiven, and I actually forgot about my birthday." I giggled lightly at the thought of forgetting my own birthday. "Well we're done eating, so, why don't you tell me the third reason." I inquired.

Austin got up onto the makeshift stage we use for indoor performances.

"Alright, this one goes to the birthday girl, Ally Dawson." He spoke to an invisible audience. "I wrote it myself and Ally, that doesn't mean I don't want you to write songs for me. I mean I've been working on this one since I meet you and you have written hundreds since so, uh, yeah. Anyway, her it goes."

Is this love- or am I just a fool

Why do you keep on breaking my

heart right into two

(and don't you know that I)

I can't help it, I can't can't help it

I can't help it, I just can't help it

I know you're bad for me but I'm so good for you

I try to walk away but that I can't do

*Chorus

Though I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

And it hurts when I miss you

So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love

It's so wrong that it's right

Don't leave me tonight

Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life

Look in my eyes- I wanna read your soul

I wanna take it all in 'til I start to lose control

(and don't you know that I)

I can't help it, I can't can't help it

I can't help it, I just can't help it

You're like a drug to me what am I gonna do

I gotta have it all I need a hit of you

(Chorus)

We have been on this crazy high flying to

the sky- then crashing down so low

You're a high that I just can't kick no I

just can't quit, oh no

(Chorus)

The entire time he kept eye contact with me, it was awesome.

"So, that's the third reason."

I hugged him, I couldn't help it.

"Best present ever, because I'm assuming that was the Austin Moon way of asking me out."

"It was, finally, I should have done that months ago." I only nodded my head into his chest.


End file.
